At Death's Door
At Death's Door is the name of a special quest in Shadow Fight 3, available to be played during Sanguine Forest event. There is a cult that settled deep inside Sanguine Forest. They worship death, and their leader is referred to as Mother Death. One of the cult's activity includes kidnapping people from the nearest village and sacrifice them for their ritual. Fight Info This mode consists of 6 stages. Advancing to the next stage increases the reward value. If the players lose a stage, they are allowed to try again for up to a total of three tries after which they are given the determined amount of rewards. The players must start from the first stage if they wish to try again. Players have to win all 6 stages in order to complete the mode and get all the rewards. There are two modes available: Regular and Grand. Grand yields higher rewards and carries random rules in each stage, making it much harder. It can be played by paying 1 ticket. The ticket can be obtained from the Marathon or bought from the shop for 300 gems. Regular does not have random rules like in Grand, but yields lower rewards instead. It can be played by paying coins (the price depends on the player's progress in the story). The players will face cultists wielding various weapons. A single dissenter appears for only one stage per run, while their leader, Mother Death, appears in fixed stages. Each round is timed 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the cultists before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose. Enemy Info Dissenters Players will face various dissenters that wield various Legion weapons and utilize various Shadow abilities. They fight with the Legion fighting style. There can be up to three rounds, and the players must score two victories to win. *Name: Dissenter *Fighting Style: Legion *Stage: 1, 2, 4, and 5 *Weapons: Swords, Spear, One-handed Sword, Two-handed Sword, Hammers, or Maces Weapons Shadow Ability *Crush (One-handed Sword, Two-handed Sword, Spear, Maces) *Pierce (Swords) *Lunge (One-handed Sword) *Rift (Two-handed Sword) *Mash (Hammers) Armors Shadow Ability *Thud Helms Shadow Ability *Choke Ranged Shadow Ability *Ballistae *Bonds Mother Death The cult leader, Mother Death, will be fought at stage 3 and 6. There can be up to five rounds, and the players must score three victories to win. *Name: Mother Death *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Sin Eater (Two-handed Sword) *Armor: Sanguine Cowl *Helm: Eye of the Reaper *Ranged Weapon: Excarnators (Throwing Axes) Moves *'Caveman's Rage ' A sequence of 3 attacks with Two-handed Sword. *'Stranglehold ' A strong grapple sequence, consisting of 1 (+1) attacks. Shadow Abilities *'Vane ' Stabs the sword forward, impaling it into the player's body, then hoists the opponent above their head using the sword and charges the blade with flaming Shadow energy to damage them, before throwing them off. *'Thud ' Leaps forward and smashes the ground with both feet, causing a small earthquake and knocking down the player in a short range shockwave. *'Pivot ' Forms chains around one hand and telekinetically grabs the player by forming similar chains on their leg, lifting them up and slamming them headfirst into the ground, before throwing them over their head and slamming them into the ground three times. *'Tide ' Throws an axe charged with Shadow energy on the ground, which spins forwards to the player's legs. The player will be knocked down if they get hit by it. Possible Rules These rules appear in Grand mode. There are no rules applied when fighting Mother Death. *Faster Shadow Energy accumulation *Fight in the dark *Enemy restores health with hits *Health drops overtime *Opponent regenerates *Restore health with hits *You fight unarmed Rewards The rewards are the Trophies, which can be used to purchase the Unique Booster Pack from the store. #Basic Unique Pack costs 250 trophies. It contains 3 Rare cards and 1 Epic card. #Premium Unique Pack costs 1200 trophies. It contains 3 Epic cards and 1 Legendary card. More Trophies will be given if the players win more stages. Some stages have an additional reward of their own and when the players complete that stage, they will be given those rewards (one-time only). Marathon The players will get a number of marathon points after winning one event stage. They can use the marathon points to redeem the Verdict of the Elders Set, along with other prizes, from the marathon menu. Verdict of the Elders Set consists of four items of Unique rarity. *Sin Eater (Two-Handed Sword) *Sanguine Cowl (Armor) *Eye Of The Reaper (Helm) *Excarnators (Throwing Axes) The marathon points will not be reduced if a prize is redeemed, and all the prizes can only be redeemed one-time. *1-6 points for winning a fight in Regular. *7-42 points for winning a fight in Grand. Trivia *The Verdict of the Elders Set is the same equipment set used by the Executioner, an enemy from Chapter I. *This event is a recycled event of the Sanguine March event, which was held at March 7th 2018. **As Sanguine March, the event was a Survival mode, where the player fights up to 10 opponents in a single attempt. Gallery at deaths door (1).jpg at deaths door (2).jpg at deaths door (3).jpg at deaths door (4).jpg at deaths door (5).jpg at deaths door (6).jpg at deaths door (7).jpg at deaths door (8).jpg at deaths door (9).jpg at deaths door (10).jpg at deaths door (11).jpg at deaths door (12).jpg at deaths door (13).jpg|If player loses at deaths door (14).jpg at deaths door (15).jpg at deaths door (16).jpg|If player wins at deaths door (17).jpg at deaths door (19).jpg at deaths door (20).jpg at deaths door (21).jpg at deaths door (18).jpg|Verdict of the Elders set Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Legion